


Always

by Eirenei



Series: Scrapbook Jewels [32]
Category: Fruits Basket, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't always fluffy and gentle. Love is also heartbreak, confusion and violence, a cruelty made form, and hope with torn wings. And sometimes, it's better to let go of your heart, breaking it in the process than holding onto it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket, nor do I own he characters. This story is mine though. Oh, and the song belongs to Saliva, the title is Always. Want to listen to it, it's on YouTube.
> 
> Shout out: Oya, y'all. Metaphorically speaking, you could find me clutching from the rafters on the ceiling, my proverbial tail puffed out with fright. My, this story was a scary one to write. One of you was kind – and sadistic enough – to give me a song to write a story to as a prompt, and well, here ya go. I apologize for the delay, but both and my beta were occupied with real life matters while we should have toiled on the story for your amusement. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you will enjoy the story.
> 
> Warnings: AU-verse, Akito as a male and broken down relationship, pairing this time is SLASH – Harry (Juntaro)/Akito Sohma. Angst, angst and oh yeah, violence. Brave enough still? Go on, read it.

ad it.

* * *

 _I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"_  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I… the reason you cry?

Dark eyes stared at the shadowed room.

Again. He had done it… again.

Was he really so blind? So selfish? So cruel?

The room was sparsely furnished, almost austere in appearance, and lightly scented with jasmine incense. He scowled – he absolutely hated jasmine incense, and those useless servants just had to use it! It made his nose and throat itch and his heart was squeezing painfully, as if a rough hand was squashing the organ - not enough to be a heart attack, but enough for him to be highly uncomfortable. The sun was setting, and cicadas were singing their little songs.

The day was one of the milder ones – the weather was tempered, small breeze was blowing in the air, swaying the branches playfully, and the grass was green and lush.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the frame and slowly sliding down, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Inwardly, he cursed his weakness – his body was so damned weak and he was always kept inside the house like some kind of priceless china doll.

They always kowtowed to him, fulfilling his wishes, like the good little animals they were – his little animals as he had supreme command over them – over their very lives and yet –

Yet, it wasn't enough.

And with that damned Tohru girl traipsing around, making cow eyes at _HIS_ Zodiacs, making them stray away from him, their god –

He inhaled shakily. No. Tohru wasn't the problem.

It was his new assistant, Juntaro.

Juntaro…His lips quirked into a sardonic smirk, which vanished almost as soon as it appeared.

Once again…

He was cruel. _Merciless._

And once again, Juntaro, the foolish assistant that he was, suffered for it.

Dark eyes closing, he remembered…

/*/

**_Flashback_ **

Akito snarled. He was in no good mood – the good days were always like that. He much preferred rain, for then, he had a legitimate reason to stay inside, while days with perfect weather such like this… reminded him about his inability to go anywhere outside the house.

It was a maddening circle he was stuck repeating, day in and day out. Sometimes, he thought he was going crazy, what with the monotony of days, interspersed only with the occasional torture of his nearest and dearest. Kyo was pathetic with his attempts at defeating Yuki, and Yuki was equally as pathetic for not growing a damned backbone.

All of them did what he wanted them to do… and yet, since that Tohru girl came, it was like a rug was being pulled out from under his legs.

It was… _irritating._

The only constant he had was the personal assistant Hatori insisted that Akito have.

At first, Akito protested – why would he want to have an outsider tending to him, seeing him at his weakest, while Hatori would happily prance away from him?

It was inexcusable.

Yet, when he had seen him, all messy hair and green eyes behind those ridiculous glasses, he couldn't say no. He didn't know why. He didn't know much about his companion – what he did know was that his new assistant was to be with him always.

Akito named him Juntaro – obedient boy, much to the assistant's chagrin. It was one of Akito's digs at the man's submissive behavior – even if Juntaro had a temper and a half, he had to obey Akito or suffer the consequences, just like a good little boy would have.

He threw the fragile china cup onto the floor. It shattered with a delicate sound, like the wind chimes – and yet, it was as raw as the bloodcurdling scream of a murderer's victim in the stillness of the night.

"What's the meaning of this?" Akito's voice was soft and cold. He caught Juntaro's almost imperceptible flinch. He smiled. While it was gentle, the smile was not nice in any way, shape or form.

"You really think I would want to drink that swill you call tea?" Akito purred out, dark eyes flashing with malicious intent. There really was nothing wrong with the tea, but Akito decided to be difficult on purpose.

"M-Master –" The man choked out, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Don't take me for a fool, _boy_." Akito sneered out, his usually gentle and charming face transforming into something inherently ugly. His assistant flinched again.

Akito rose up from the _seiza_ slowly, like a cobra that would strike its prey at the most opportune moment.

"You are worthless. I asked you to do such a simple chore, and you managed to fuck it up magnificently." Akito's voice was mild and polite and yet, it made the green-eyed man cringe as if he was being flogged with a whip.

Though, whipping would be a preferable alternative to that – _that_ –

"I'm sorry, master." The man whispered, green eyes lowering shamefully.

Akito huffed. "Pick up the shards." He commanded his voice disinterested.

"Of course, master." The assistant murmured.

Akito watched the man kneel on the polished wood and reach for the shards.

And then, he struck.

He slammed his foot onto the youth's hand harshly, pressing it directly onto the sharp shards, the blood spattering on the polished wood floor like some kind of rare flowers.

Juntaro whimpered with pain. Smiling sadistically, Akito listened to the pained sound and pressed down even harder.

White shards were stained with red, making them various shades of pink.

"Look at me." He said calmly, as if he wasn't torturing his servant.

Teary green eyes looked at him, hurt and confused. "Master?"

And yet…

Those eyes were full of hurt and confusion, but no hate. Never hate, just –

It wasn't the first time he had done that, and in wouldn't be last. His assistant was foolish, so very foolish…but Akito relished in those pained whimpers, that undying devotion that simultaneously scared and exhilarated him.

Tears were sliding down Juntaro's cheeks now, and he still didn't make a sound above that single whimper. Akito knew he was going to get a scolding from hell from Hatori later, but –

He bent down, delighting in that green gaze sliding adoringly over his slim body and provocatively sliding hakama down one slender shoulder.

Juntaro gulped, green eyes wide behind those ridiculous glasses.

"I dislike perverts. And you, little Jun…. are a _pervert_ ," He breathed into the man's face, his lips stretched into a gentle smile.

"What is worse, you are a worthless person. A worthless, perverted person that spies upon the sick master – "He ground the heel of his feet just a little bit firmer, before releasing the pressure, making Juntaro choke with the sensation of the tiny shards grinding into the tender flesh.

Those eyes flashed with hurt that was so pronounced it took Akito's breath away.

And then, the hurt was gone. It was as if some kind of an invisible wall slammed up, making Akito unable to read Juntaro's responses to his barbs.

"May I be excused now, Akito-dono?" The man asked; his voice deceptively calm.

Akito unwillingly jerked back to standing position.

It was… as if he were looking at a complete stranger.

This… was Juntaro and yet, it was not.

Slowly, he removed his foot from Juntaro's bleeding hand, but the man didn't flinch. He just stood up smoothly, wobbling a little as he straightened out, but otherwise…

"Excuse me," Juntaro muttered out, his voice low.

Akito huffed and turned away, too shaken up with the man's sudden change.

It wasn't his concern, after all.

**_End Flashback_ **

/*/

Juntaro cleaned up the site perfectly. If Akito hadn't remembered what happened, he wouldn't have thought that the polished wooden floor had been, just half an hour before, splattered with sickly red, iron-scented liquid.

As for Juntaro himself, he was his silent and efficient self, but something was… missing. It was as if the man had withdrawn into himself, and for some reason, it unnerved Akito greatly.

But this, Akito found out, was a façade.

Coincidentally, he passed the door to the room where Juntaro was staying for the time being.

Akiko was silent – he was always so silent, like a ghost. It irritated him to be on sick leave indefinitely, so he took care to have at least some amusement, in the shape of quietly prowling around and scaring the shit out of either his servants or his family.

He hesitated as he stood in front of Juntaro's room, looking at the man's shadow in the light.

And then, he heard a sob.

Akito was no stranger to tears, but this – this made him feel wretched.

Juntaro cried softly, almost soundlessly, but Akito's ears were sharp, and the door wasn't exactly soundproof.

Those sobs wrecked the man's something terrible, shaping him into a small, misery filled human ball that shook with grief, deeper than anything Akito had ever seen or felt.

Hesitantly, he stretched one arm, as if preparing to shove the door away and step in, but something held him back.

What _right_ did he have?

He had hurt Juntaro, and the man was already hurt enough, more than enough, and Akito was just pouring salt on raw wounds – no, he was flat out pouring acid on them, what with his treatment.

Juntaro was always so good, so helpful so…

Yet, Akito was – he treated the man even worse than any of the Zodiacs.

He didn't have the same hold on Juntaro he had on the Zodiacs – and yet, for some inexplicable reason, Juntaro stayed with him.

He was Akito's whipping boy, his healer, his assistant, his… everything, really.

Those gentle green eyes were so old and yet, they held such faith in him…

Many times he felt like a small bird, safely ensconced in his warmth.

Yet, he behaved like a vulture. A merciless, bloodthirsty vulture, thriving on Juntaro's pain and tears.

Akito hung his head, dark hair obscuring his face.

Was he really Juntaro's everything?

Was he really… worth his tears?

Slowly, he turned around and stepped away, as silently as he came.

And once more, he swore he wouldn't hurt Juntaro anymore… but both he and his servant knew that his promises were for naught.

* * *

 _Always, always, always_  
Always, always, always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

Akito glared at the servant coldly. Juntaro was talking with that chit, Tohru, and he was _smiling!_

He never smiled around Akito – not anymore. Since that … _incident_ , Juntaro was coolly polite to him, and no matter how Akito needled and baited the man, Juntaro kept the professional distance between them. That threw Akito into a right foul mood, especially when Juntaro took advantage of his free days to go god knew where and not even Akito's net of informants could follow him.

Those days, Akito was in a supremely bad mood

It was a classic syndrome of _'damned if you do, and damned if you don't'_. He couldn't bear having Juntaro near him and worse yet, he couldn't bear Juntaro being away from him.

It was a paradoxical feeling – it was tearing him apart.

He hated him. He hated Juntaro's gentleness, his rare smiles, his unnatural green eyes, his understanding - his everything, really.

And yet, he had him leashed like a dog when they were together, intentionally behaving unreasonably, just so Juntaro would restrain him, just so he would hear the man's voice murmur soothing words in his ear and just so he would feel his warmth against his back – then, when he had his fill, he punished him for the most absurd reasons.

He hated him.

He… lo – no, _liked_ him.

He liked him, but he hated him more.

Once again, he stared into those green eyes – so green and unique and deep he felt as if he were drowning in their depths.

And then, he kissed him.

Juntaro's body stiffened against him, but Akito grabbed a handful of the man's hair harshly, making him gasp with pain, and plundered his mouth with his tongue.

"Akito-sa – "Juntaro tried to object, and for a moment, Akito saw a terrible vulnerability in those verdant eyes he so passionately hated.

"Just this once," Akito breathed out, his voice harsh and husky at once. He licked his lips as he inhaled the man's scent.

It was a mix of fresh pine and a subtle nuance of sage, so faint he would have missed it if he wasn't so close to him. An unusual choice, but one Akito quickly found it was becoming his favorite.

That night, they undressed each other, Akito with jerky, impatient movements, and Juntaro with gentle, reverent touches.

It was bitter, and it was sweet – so unbearably sweet it made Akito's stone cold heart ache and his head strangely empty of any thoughts other than feelings of being with him.

Yet, in the morning, Akito's bed was empty.

And Akito was both thankful and resentful of the man who knew him so well.

That day, Akito was a total bastard, much to the terror of the house.

Juntaro, as usual, bore his fits with stoic patience.

Akito swore he would never, ever sleep with the fucker and yet –

Yet, come night, he once again commanded the man to pleasure him, and Juntaro complied wordlessly, his eyes dark like winter sky at night.

* * *

 _I just can't take anymore_  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you

This – _this-_ He had _enough!_ Harry seethed inwardly.

Debt or no debt to Hatori, Akito broke the last straw in the dragon's back, and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

It was like the Dursleys all over again, but Akito was so much more meticulous and precise in his torture - both mental and physical. If Voldemort were still alive, he could take lessons from the guy!

Despite Akito being a Muggle, the head of the Sohma family still had some measure of an unexplainable power over the rest of his family. They… feared and revered him in some measure, and secretly, they resented him.

When Harry had seen Akito for the first time, he was reminded of a falcon with broken wings. Powerful, majestic, and yet, so helpless.

He resolved to help the man, to chase the bitterness out of his soul, but everything he was doing just seemed to piss off the irate and moody man even more.

He had to bear the indignity of being renamed as Juntaro – the name reminded him of his days with Dursleys, as Akito used it in roughly same manner than his Uncle would call him boy or freak.

But it was just his luck that he just had to fall in love with the jackass.

Akito…

The man wasn't overly tall, and he was fragile looking, all pale skin and black hair with the darkest, most fathomless eyes Harry had ever seen. Akito was clothed in simple dark violet hakama with a black obi that was a little too big for his body, but the color offset the paleness of the man's skin magnificently.

Harry had tried to take care of the whacko Sohma head the best he could, but Akito was infuriating patient. Every day, heck, every _time,_ they had some kind of battle between them – be it about food, drink, activities or anything else. Sometimes, Harry fell into his bed exhausted as if he had battled the entire contingent of Death Eaters, and that was no small feat to accomplish.

Working for Akito Sohma was both mentally and physically difficult, and he could understand why Hatori was so tired almost all the time before he took the care of Akito.

He literally bled, sweated and shed tears to gain the man's acknowledgement if not approval – and well, yeah, he _got_ the acknowledgement… of the worst sort imaginable.

Akito was a master of knocking people down, using their weak points against them to make them unsure and question their worth.

And being the sole target of that gentle-looking psychopath….Harry scowled as he harshly packed his little duffel bag.

_Fuck it._

Fuck his heart, his feelings - fuck everything.

Fuck Akito.

Harry had had _enough!_

Snarling angrily, he slapped into the bag some of the books Tohru gifted him with.

He was done with him.

* * *

 _I feel like you don't want me around_  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound of

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry paused as he heard the sharp voice. But after a moment, he continued packing.

"Packing." His voice was flat with suppressed fury. In the war, he had learned the damned thing called Occlumency, and it had served him well those last hellish days. But even Occlumency had its limits; as successful as it was, nobody could function as little more than a humanlike robot all the time. So Harry decided to cut his losses. He heard a splutter behind him, but Akito, as always, regained his composure rather quickly.

"Why?" Akito asked, his voice cold.

Oh, for the love of - surely the man wasn't _THAT_ dense?

Harry gritted his teeth with frustration.

For being such a skillful manipulator, the man was either _THAT_ dense or simply so self-absorbed he really didn't want to believe that not all the universe was revolving around his tiny little brain and his inane whims.

He loved him, really, but –

He turned his head and looked at the man. He saw Akito start, before he once again regained his implacable façade.

"Because, _Sohma-san,_ I am _done_ with you." Harry's voice rang between them like a doomsday bugle.

/*/

Akito smirked. "So where will you go to? I believe you are homeless, without funds, and…" he paused, his gentle smile lighting his face slightly.

"And you don't have any personal documents or anything to prove your identity."

And Harry lost it.

He straightened up, turning to the smirking asshole, and wished he could throttle him for his impudence.

Gods, but the fucker was worse than Malfoy in his worst fit of brattiness.

"That is _my_ problem, isn't it?" he asked deceptively mildly, using all his remaining self-restraint to not choke the bastard away to the afterlife.

However much he wanted to, it just wasn't worth it.

A slender dark eyebrow quirked. "So back to blowing fat guys in the red district?" Akito asked conversationally, as if he was talking about the weather.

/*/

Harry growled. Honest to god _growled_. "You know what? You are one miserable fucker, Akito- _sama,_ who can only sit around and whine and complain about this or that not being right. It's a wonder you even crawled out of your fucking diapers, as it is." He spat out, advancing on the guy, until they were nose to nose.

"I came here because I owed Hatori a favor – you see, he was the one to find me and heal my injuries. At first I thought you were a kind, decent man who only had some problems to work through, but I see now that you are selfish, childish, irritating bastard who couldn't even wipe his ass if it weren't for his servants. As for me blowing the fat guys in the red district – "He gulped, feeling the bile in the back of his throat rising at the thought of such a possibility. "I thank you, as you gave me an ample amount of practice on your person. Because of your… _explicit instructions_ I am sure I won't have any trouble with becoming a top whore anywhere. So thank you for your generosity, Akito-sama, but I feel I have overstayed my welcome. So if you would be so kind as to leave me alone so I can finish packing. I promise, in half an hour, you won't be bothered by my unworthy person anymore."

Akito's pale face was at first flummoxed; but then, he became steadily angrier as Harry's tirade progressed.

"I will do no such thing!" He screamed. "You are mine! Mine, Mine, **_MINE!_** "

He lunged for Harry, but the wizard was prepared.

/*/

_SLAP!_

He backhanded him quite forcefully, momentarily freezing him with pain. Then, he grabbed Akito by the hair harshly, making him wince and whimper.

"It's not pleasant when you are on the receiving end, is it, Akito- _sama?_ " he said conversationally, as if they were talking about the weather, but his green eyes were blazing with fury.

"This worthless, perverted person…" Harry murmured softly, watching the man's eyes widen with horrified recognition, "Could take you any day, any time, and nobody would stop them. What do you say, Akito-dono? Care for a farewell fuck?"

Akito whimpered with pain, as his hair was tugged on harshly, and he felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, his eyesight blurring involuntarily.

He blinked.

His throat was exposed as if he was a sacrificial lamb for the desires of that dark-haired, green-eyed force of nature.

"Juntaro – "He whimpered, hating how submissive he sounded. His body heated at the mere thought of his idiot of an assistant taking advantage of him and ravishing him like a starving dog would be a piece of fresh meat.

"What does that say of you, hmm, Akito- _sama?"_ The man fairly purred into Akito's ear, his fingertips caressing the edges of his hakama. "What does that say of you when _you_ , a Zodiac _God_ , allow yourself to be sullied with such filth as I?"

Juntaro's scent was pines and sage and something like ozone now, and Akito was helpless and aroused and heavens help him, he wanted that beast he had unleashed with his careless words and actions and yet – he feared it in equal measure.

He trembles, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation of that sweet punishment, when he was shoved away roughly.

Dark eyes snapped open, confused, as he looked into the green ones.

He gulped. Juntaro was… magnificent.

The man stood in front of him, his hair messy, viridian eyes blazing with passion and anger and disgust –

Akito jerked back.

That contempt – it reminded him –

He choked.

It was like looking into his own hell once again.

"Go _away,_ Akito-sama. Go play your sick little games, go hide yourself in your dark hole, away from life. Be a _coward_ , little Akito, because that is what you are."

Juntaro spoke out, his voice cold and chilling Akito to his bones.

"But – You are mine."

Juntaro turned away from him.

"Not anymore."

His whispered out words hurt Akito worse than any accusation could have.

Standing silently, he watched the man finish packing his meager belongings, noting his deft movements and his slender form moving about.

/*/

When Harry finished, he slung the small duffel bag on his back.

"Thank for you hospitality, Akito-sama. And may we never meet again." Harry said, his voice calm, and nobody who heard him would have guessed that inside he had a veritable hailstorm of emotions to deal with.

He walked past the motionless Akito, through the door and away from this wretched existence called life with Akito.

Away from his heart.

* * *

 _Always, always, always_  
Always, always, always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

Harry's heart throbbed in agony. Had he not known better, he would have thought he was having a heart attack. Instead of that, it was only that bothersome person – that uncivilized, spiteful little lord who enjoyed torturing his servants and family.

Gods… it was a wretched situation, not being able to choose whom to love. Hearts were stubborn things – they were like little animals – they either loved or hated, without any rhyme or reason, and you either got along with them or suffered having their sharp little claws rending your life into smithereens.

He… would always love the little bratling, but he was already hurt more than he could bear.

And he was tired.

He was tired of hating, tired of loving someone, tired of needing someone like the air he breathed.

Love… was a fucking bitch. She was not a kind mistress, at least not to him, and Harry wondered just what he had done in his last life to deserve such fucked up relationships in this one.

He was numb with pain, and he felt agony all too keenly.

In that moment, he wanted to go to his little flat and sleep.

Death or _Crucio_ would be preferable to the torture the bastard had unknowingly managed to heap upon him.

* * *

 _I just can't take anymore_  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you

Akito trembled. He was numb with shock, and the right side of his face hurt him like nobody's business. Since he took over being the God of the Zodiac, nobody had dared to lift a hand against him, and yet, this nobody, this worm, this worthless person dared to strike him as if he were the lowest of commoners!

Yet –

He felt… strangely alive.

And yet, he felt numb with shock. Nobody had talked to him like that – openly degrading and humiliating him, telling him his faults so harshly they felt like physical blows.

He was scared, he was shaken out of his funk and he was aroused like hell, and he was…

_Pissed off._

Scared, because he was losing the only person that meant anything to him, and he found out that too late – he admitted to himself too late, as blind as he made himself to be.

Shaken, because he got a harsh dose of reality, and the picture he saw wasn't pretty by any means.

Aroused, because he was taken like an equal, because he was healthy, because he was one to be taken seriously, not because he was the head of the Sohmas, but _despite_ the fact he was the head of the Sohmas, someone dared to manhandle him like he hadn't been for… he hadn't _ever_ been manhandled, really, and it, to his everlasting shame, turned him on.

Humiliated and furious, because _god damn it_ , he _deserved_ respect, and this little commoner was enough of a dumbass to not heed his commands – and in this house, his commands were _absolute._

Servants saw Akito storming around in his quarters, and nobody dared to get into his way. It was rare for Akito to move with such speed – in fact, Akito never, ever moved faster than a walk, and this almost–run shocked them to the core.

In his room, Akito opened a secret drawer hurriedly and took out a black box.

He opened the box, and there it was.

Cold, gleaming and deadly.

He took it out from its red velvet bed, checked it over, as d then stormed out of the room again.

On the desk, there was an empty weapon box, its red, velvet-lined maw gaping open, showing that the contents were missing.

* * *

 _I wrap my hand around your heart_  
Why would you tear my world apart?  
Always, always, always, always

Akito stumbled into the foyer, and there he was, chatting with the dragon and dog, the dog whining about Juntaro leaving him all alone and he wouldn't have any inspiration anymore –

Akito saw red.

 _Always._ It was _always_ like that.

Juntaro was always letting the others see him – smiling, laughing, being happy, and him _–_ _he_ _,_ Akito, he had to be satisfied with those hopeful glances, soft words and compliance and that bastard really took his world apart, rending it irreparably, and showing him, through those holes and tears, that there existed a bigger world than only him…

… and that scared him.

"Why?" Akito's question froze the three of them mid-conversation.

"Why did you have to do it?"

Green eyes stared at him.

"Why?" Juntaro repeated, blinking. "What do you mean, why?"

Akito clenched his teeth, squeezing the cool handle in his hand.

"My world… _Why?_ "

Hatori inhaled sharply and Shigure's dark eyes widened.

"Why?" Juntaro asked back. "Why do you hoard, degrade and demand absolute obedience? Face it, Akito – sama, the world is a wide place, and it's time for you to learn that."

Akito growled.

"Oh… and just what would you, a commoner, know about that whole wide world?" He spoke up mockingly, slowly rising his arm.

The light glinted coldly from the muzzle.

Shigure paled. "Akito, _don't –_!"

It was too late.

Akito had already fired.

* * *

 _I see the blood all over your hands_  
Does it make you feel more like a man?  
Was it all just a part of your plan?  
The pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound

Harry was just as surprised as Hatori and Shigure when Akito shot him. He didn't think – he didn't imagine that Akito would go as far as to shot him.

A moment after he heard the shot, he felt a searing pain in his chest, and the shock of the bullet impact made his body fall on the floor.

" _HARRY!"_ Shigure screamed, his voice so… scared, Harry mused. Why would Shigure be scared?

Something wet and warm trickled down his chest and there was a pain coming and going in waves and there was darkness and he saw Akito, pale and trembling, still holding onto the gun, his knuckles white in the pale light, his eyes dark and huge and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

The sound of the gun still echoed in his ears, and Akito watched, disbelievingly, as Juntaro slumped on the floor, the turtleneck coloring red on his chest.

Slowly, weakly, Juntaro reached for this red spot which was rapidly expanding, staining the pale grey fabric greedily. Previously bright green eyes dimmed with pain and confusion and –

' _Oh, God… What have I done?'_

Hatori almost ran at Akito, and a moment later, Akito was punched the second time. And while Juntaro was still holding back somewhat, Hatori was too furious to have any such misgivings.

Instead of that, he swung at Akito with full force, the blow crashing Akito to the floor, making him release the gun, which harmlessly clattered away from him.

"You fucking _bastard_ …" Hatori hissed out, incensed. "I ought to – "

"There's no _time_ , Haa-chan! Harry is bleeding!" Shigure's hysterical voice halted him, so Hatori shot Akito his most poisonous gaze before turning and hurrying back to Harry's side.

"Oh, _shit_ – "The Dragon Zodiac swore. "We have to get him to the hospital, at once! Here," he stripped his shirt off and bunched it. "Press it against his wound and hold it there until the ambulance comes!" Shigure nodded quickly, pressing the rapidly reddening garment against the wound.

Hatori began to issue orders to the staff that had come running upon hearing the gunshot, and in all the pandemonium, Akito was completely forgotten.

Insignificant.

"Hold on, Harry," Shigure's voice was thick with tears. "Please, just hold on…"

* * *

 _I love you, I hate you_  
I can't live without you  
I breathe you, I taste you  
I can't live without you

The shoji door slid open, and then it slammed shut. Akito flinched at the sound. Whoever came, they were royally pissed.

" _You…."_ Hatori's voice was cold like ice. "I don't have words for you." Akito stared through the window.

"You fucked up _royally._ And I was a moron for entrusting Harry to you." Hatori spat out and Akito slowly turned his head around to look at the man.

Hatori was harried looking, his usually neatly combed hair messy and he was still clothed in blood–spattered clothes. His eye was burning with invisible fire.

"How is he?" Akito whispered out.

He saw Hatori clench his hands into fists and he flinched. Hatori, when furious enough, had a heavy hand, and he struck true. Akito's jaw was still black and blue from the force of Hatori's hit, but he didn't do anything to lessen the pain.

He deserved it.

"You _dare_ to ask that? Hell… Harry was _right;_ you are one sick minded fucker." Hatori hissed out, visibly restraining himself from clocking Akito one. "This shit had gone on long enough. Since it's clear you aren't in your right mind anymore, I will temporarily take over the duties of the clan head of the Sohma house."

Akito snarled. "How _dare_ you! I am a God, you will do no such thing!" He surged upwards, but Hatori grabbed the front of his hakama firmly stopping him in the midst of his onslaught. A green eye stared down into his dark, black ones. "How dare _I_? Oh, I _dare._ Since you've been presiding over the Sohma clan, things went straight to the gutter. We obviously pitied you too much, allowed you too many liberties and we are guilty of not punishing you when you made some supremely bad blunders. Yuki is afraid of you, Kyo is terrified of you and your threat that you will shut him in one of the houses for life, just because he's unlucky enough to be the Cat Zodiac, Momji still has nightmares about him being responsible for his parents' deaths, and don't even get me started on Shigure, Aya and others. Hell, I've had to sacrifice the woman I loved because you wanted to hide our dirty little secret from outsiders! I had to watch her eyes gain that blank look when she gazed at me as if I were a stranger and not her lover of almost three years! I had to watch her date some guy, just because of your precious orders! And because of your fucking _fits,_ I lost my eye!" Hatori ended his rant with a roar, making Akito cringe in his grip.

"You told Harry that he was worthless. Now I will tell you something. You are the most fucking worthless waste of air and space I've ever have the misfortune to meet. And for your _information,_ Harry took care of you as a favor to me. Contrarily to what you are thinking, the guy is not some hobo – he has his income and friends and job and life, which is more than I could say for you! His parents were murdered, he lived with his abusive relatives, but did you ever hear him complaining? When he lost his only friends to a terrorist attack, did he complain to you? Has he told you about how the murderer of his parents chased after him, year after year?"

Wide dark eyes looked at the furious man. "He… no." Akito choked out, horrified.

But Hatori wasn't finished yet. "And you just _had_ to go and ruin all the good work I managed to get him through! Your dumb, all-knowing _ass_ decided he was a slave, something for your amusement and ' _oh, goodie, let's torture him'_! Do you _know_ how many times I had to pick the shards from his palms? Heal his bruises? No, you don't. Because you are a self-centered, spoiled brat that doesn't know anything and has no sense or knowledge of compassion even if it bit you in the ass."

He dropped a motionless Akito on the floor harshly. "From now on, you will work in this house. Whether it is cleaning, dishwashing or anything else that would be required to be done, you will help. I don't care if you get ill or not – we will supply you with medicine, and if it's needed, you will get a break, but you will do your share of the work. You are forbidden to have servants – you will do your chores for yourself. I already told the staff not to heed your childish whims anymore. As for all other Sohmas, you will leave them alone, and if I hear the slightest complaint about you disregarding that rule, I will kick you out of the house, the fucking curse be damned. You already made us as miserable as you could, what with you abusing your position – but I draw the line with outsiders. Speaking of outsiders, you _WILL_ leave Tohru and her friends alone. And pray that Harry won't take up a complaint for you shooting him."

Akito bowed his head. "Your work starts tomorrow, at five AM." Hatori told him, making him jerk in surprise.  
"That early?" Akito asked, his voice shaking. Hatori nodded. "Yes. I suggest you wear some worn out hakamas, and later on, we will provide you with some jeans, trousers and shirts. As for tonight, you will get your meal and nothing else. You want a glass of water, fetch it yourself. You want your fucking tea, do it yourself. Night, Akito-san."

That told, Hatori nodded to the shaken man and walked out of the room, leaving Akito to contemplate the latest turn in his life.

* * *

 _I just can't take anymore_  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you

' _I am done with you.'_

He heard those four words, saw them mouthed out and it hurt.

Once again, he shot up from his bed, sweating and trembling.

That old nightmare.

Even since he had shot Juntaro – no, _Harry_ , he had dreamed it.

It always began with that accursed shattered cup of tea – oh, how Akito regretted that now - then it progressed to Harry standing up, his palms still bloody from the sharp pieces, and then, those green eyes were hurt and then resigned and finally, defeated.

Harry would look him into his eyes and then told him a single sentence.

' _I am done with you.'_

And every time, he would wake up, bathed in sweat and trembling and trying to apologize, to beckon him back, but as always, that glance, full of resignation stopped him.

Sometimes, he dreamed of Harry turning to him, and then he saw a hole in his chest, bleeding freely, the dark blood painting the white of his shirt or whatever piece of clothing he wore at the time.

And as always, Harry would smile a sad, resigned smile and mouthed to him that one damnable phrase.

_'I am done with you.'_

Akito clutched at his hair. He had let it grow out, and now it was long enough to be worn in a ponytail. It had been two months since his… _dethronement_ as the Sohma clan head, and the Sohmas flourished more than ever. He saw Kyo and Yuki court Tohru, while Hatsuharu took up a friendship with that violent Uotani girl. He didn't have much contact with the Zodiacs, all of them avoiding him. Aya and Kureno were the only ones that talked to him at any length, and that Tohru girl was invaluable when it came to the different tasks. Even if Tohru was forbidden to help him, Hatori most of the time turned a blind eye to her little acts of helping.

Akito himself had changed too. Instead of wearing hakama, he took up wearing comfortable trousers and a turtleneck or a jumper. At first, he was sick a lot, but then his health steadily improved. He still had occasional spells, but they were now rarer than ever.

The only one dark point was that Harry was still in coma. By some kind of a pure dumb luck, Akito had shot Harry in such a way he got both his lung and aorta. Harry had lost a good deal of blood and the surgeons almost lost him twice while in operation room. Both Hatori and Shigure visited him daily, while Akito was forbidden to see him. But Tohru, soft hearted as she was, regularly updated him on Harry's state.

Hatori was taking care of the man religiously, overseeing his progress and monitoring the changes in his health. He should have been jealous, Akito supposed, and he was, but he was also feeling guilty about almost killing Junta – no, Harry. The man stepped up the plate of being the temporary Sohma clan head magnificently, smoothing ruffled feathers and calming down the unrest and concerns of the other members rather efficiently. Akito was a witness to how many of the clan members, who kowtowed in front of him, greeted Hatori warmly, looking at him with trust and affection. Not all of them, of course, but the majority of the Sohmas were happy that Hatori was leading him.

Akito closed his eyes, sighing. The cold was nipping at the exposed skin of his face. Winter was here and tomorrow it was bound to be snowing.

' _I am done with you.. .'_ Those words haunted him and he sorely wished it wasn't so. Akito shuddered. Why was it so that only when he lost Harry he found out how much Harry really meant to him? Sighing, he dragged his hand across his face, absentmindedly noting the roughness of his palm.

"Please…" he whispered _. "Please…"_

He didn't know what he was begging for. Absolution? Another chance? Forgiveness? Maybe it was all three, maybe it was none of them.

He shook his head violently. That one failure haunted him, he knew, and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The price for his foolish deeds was higher than he could pay and not suffer for it.

And when Harry woke up, he would leave – leave Akito, go away to somewhere Akito couldn't follow him to, no matter what.

He curled up in a tight ball on his bed.

And Akito would deserve it.

* * *

 _I love you, I hate you_  
I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you  
I can't live without you

His body was heavy and his head was strangely light. There was darkness, interspersed with shards of light that gradually became bigger.

He sighed, and the exhalation made him wince slightly. His senses gradually came back – he was lying on the bed and there was a faint odor of antiseptics, lemon and thyme tea in the air.

If Harry could, he would have groaned.

A hospital. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

There were no sounds except for the rustling of the paper – someone was reading newspaper? – and the quiet beeping of heart monitor.

The needle in his arm itched something terrible, but his head felt as if it was filled with cotton and his muscles were like overcooked spaghetti.

_Useless._

Gradually, he began to remember.

Akito… Gun… he was shot… then darkness.

His tongue was like a useless wad of toilet paper and he grimaced at his breath.

_Eww._

Well, at least his magic was more or less good, although it took a herculean effort to gather his thoughts enough to muster a Mint Freshening Charm, but after he had done that, he felt infinitely better.

He pried his eyelids open slowly, at a snail pace and immediately, he shut them.

He groaned – more like hacked a protest as even the gentlest of the light pierced his eyes like lances of pure agony.

" _Mmnf."_ He wanted to say something like _'make the damn light go away'_ , but his throat wouldn't cooperate.

Someone moved – he at least heard the rustling of the paper being put away and then, a cool hand touched his forehead. He almost sighed with relief.

Someone put a straw to his lips and after some fumbling, he managed to take a sip, and his throat felt infinitely better. It was lemonade, sweetened lightly with honey and it tasted divine.

"You can open your eyes now." A smooth, low voice coaxed him, relaxing him immediately.

"Ha – "He gulped and tried again. "Tori?" There was a taken-aback silence, and then, the voice chuckled. "Well, I never did have my name shortened like that… but yes. Welcome back, Harry."

Harry tried to snort, but it came out only as a weak cough. The hand was removed from his forehead, making him frown slightly. It was a comfortable and cool and Harry felt strangely safe.

"Hell… of a lot… Coming back." He commented, his voice croaky whisper.

There was a taken-aback silence. "Yeah." Hatori muttered his voice neutral. "But Tohru will be happy to have you back. Kyo and Yuki definitely need you and - "

"How's Akito?" Harry interrupted him, making the man jerk involuntarily, and the chair creaked lightly.

"You shouldn't think – "Hatori began, and abruptly stopped. Harry heard an inhale. "But I know that you won't stop until you will find out – He's… alright. He isn't the clan head anymore –"

Harry's eyes opened abruptly. _"What?"_ He rasped out. "Curse…Broken?"

Hatori snorted bitterly. "I _wish._ No, he was proven incompetent enough that we had to take extreme measures and take the position away from him. He still lives in the main house, but he's just an... ordinary clan member, without privileges and such. He…" Hatori paused, hesitating, but then, he plowed on. "He… regrets it."

Both of them knew what 'it' was. Harry's eyebrows scrunches in irritation and pain. His heart jumped at the news, but it was too little… and too late. Of course, that didn't mean at least a little part didn't rail for taking a chance with the god of the Sohma Zodiac. Yet, a bigger part of him shied away, and even though it tore at him, he knew it was for the best.

"He should." He agreed evenly, inhaling through nose slowly. His chest pained him lightly because of the wound and the feelings.

"Will you – Will you press charges?" Hatori whispered, and Harry could hear tension in his voice. Slowly, he turned his head; thankfully he didn't need to strain himself too much, as Hatori was just a little to his left.

"No." Harry said, and Hatori's single sea green eye shuttered with relief and disappointment. "This…" Hatori said slowly. "This is good, then."

Harry wanted to smack the man. " _No._ This is a … _clan_ matter." He managed to get out, scrunching his eyebrows in an attempt to frown. Hatori's eye lightened a little. "Oh. Well... Thank you, I suppose " He sounded embarrassed, and Harry's fuzzy brain muddled through as to why.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "So will you come back?" Hatori asked, his voice curiously flat.

Harry made a small sound of irritation. "Done with him." Viridian green eyes opened and looked at the stupid idiot sitting alongside him. "But – " Hatori protested, making Harry huff.

"You still… friend. Others too. Akito… No chances." He managed to get out, before he had a coughing fit, prompting Hatori to scramble for a glass of water.

After some blissful moments, while he drank the lemonade, Harry looked at Hatori again. "You… Silly." He got out, glaring slightly, making Hatori flush with embarrassment. "Uh... Yes, I suppose I was… a little." Hatori chuckled, making Harry smile a little.

Then Harry's body was too tired to be awake, and his eyes fluttered shut.

/*/

Hatori watched the man affectionately. That was Harry – stubborn, patient and loyal to the end. He had been afraid that Harry would cut all ties with them – _him,_ his traitorous mind whispered, but Hatori curbed that thought as soon as it came. Thankfully, Harry put the blame where it belonged; although Hatori didn't have any doubts that there would be setbacks and whatnot in the future.

But…. He had a chance.

If anyone would had looked into the room at this time, he would have seen one man sleeping, his black hair as much of a wild mess as ever, and his skin a little pale. Beside him, there sat a man, older than him, clothed in business suit, a single visible sea green eye watching the sleeping one affectionately, as he held one pale hand in his warm one. It was such a warm scene a stranger would have thought they were a family, if not lovers.

/*/

Tohru smiled at the unaware duo. Hatori deserved his second spring, and Harry-nii – well, Harry–nii needed all the love he could get. Of course, she was sad for Akito-san, but as Harry-nii said, Akito had had his chance. And even if she didn't know just what had happened between the two of them, Akito had almost snuffled the light of hope out of Harry-nii's beautiful green eyes. And nobody… deserved to have their hope crushed irreparably. Silently, she closed the door, pouting a little that she didn't have a camera.

_Darn._

Oh well, there was always next time, though.

* * *

 _I just can't take anymore_  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor  
And now I'm done with you  
Always, always, always

Harry had come back, just like he promised. Tohru was elated, and the other Sohmas were happy too, especially Momji, as he adored the man's home made sweets, just like Shigure did. Kyo almost bowled him over in greeting, and only Yuki's timely intervention stopped their inevitable tumble onto the ground.

Life went on, and Harry slowly, but surely became an important part of their lives. He managed to get both Yuki and Kyo to admit their feelings to Tohru, and with Tohru's big heart, it wasn't any problem for her to accept them both as her boyfriends. Surprisingly, that little compromise managed to lift the curse, much to everyone's relief. Akito became healthy now, and there was no need to keep him in the house anymore. He decided to go to the Military Academy, wanting to earn his merit. Hatori approved, but Aya cried as he would lose his most valuable model. Akito managed to appease him, saying that he would come back home every weekend and take a day for their 'playtime'. Aya pouted, but he had to accept – it was all or nothing. Even if Akito had become mellower, he was still a nut job, and his colleagues quickly found out that it was not a good idea to joke about his feminine features.

/*/

"Harry…" Harry stopped at the call. In all the time since he had gotten back, he didn't speak with Akito without the presence of someone else. After that… _incident_ , everyone thought it would be safer to have the two of them far away from each other, or, if the situation was such that they had to be together, that someone neutral was always present. Most of the time, it was Shigure or Aya, and then, if he had time, Hatori. Tohru was still too naïve, and both Kyo and Yuki still feared the ex-clan head.

"Akito." He acknowledged the man, his green eyes shuttered. Akito suppressed a wince. Harry had been cordial to him when in the company of others, but alone… the man was…Well, at least Akito didn't have any risk of mistaking the signs.

"Harry… Can we… Can we talk?" Akito said hesitantly. Green eyes stared at him. "What do you want?"

 _Ouch._ This time, Akito winced for real.

"I want to apologize." He said slowly. "For me shooting you and for… well, everything, really. I behaved like a wretched person, and I regret that. I regret that I … denied your… affections for me." Akito mumbled the last part out, flushing slightly.

Harry stared. "Apology accepted. " He turned around as to stride away, but then, Akito grabbed him by a shoulder. Acting on reflexes, Harry grabbed Akito's wrist, turned slightly, pulled and –

Akito crashed on the floor with a yelp of pain. He froze as he felt the foot on his throat.

_'What the hell was that?'_

Dumbfounded, both of them stared at each other for the moment.

"Shit." Harry cursed. "Don't go fucking grabbing people by the shoulders without warning, idiot! I could've crushed your windpipe – "

Akito gulped. He watched harry remove his foot, dark eyes wide. "What - " He swallowed-"what the hell was that?"

Harry grimaced. "Sorry about that. I am still jumpy from… my last mission." He said haltingly, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

Akito nodded, accepting the hand Harry offered him to pull him up. "You're… you're good." He said reluctantly. It was a little horrifying thought that Harry could've thrashed him any time he wanted to, and if Harry had done that when Akito was still frail with sickness...

Akito gulped.

But now, he was healthy, he was… normal, and without any obligations other than his military training and taking care of himself.

He was… ready.

"Harry… Please, could you give me another chance?"

Green eyes widened.

It wasn't true. His fondest dream.. Akito offering to try to… to be a couple, to live together, to –

"Please," Akito pressed on. "I know I don't deserve it, but I - I am in love with you and – "

"Stop right there." Harry interrupted him, his voice cold. Akito's mouth snapped shut and he straightened up.

"I don't know what delusions about us you have now, but I told you, loudly and clearly _, I. Am. Not. Yours._ I am not your toy. You had your chance. Hell, you had about hundred chances, what with me begging and groveling for just a scrap of your affection, and you screwed them over. Screwed _me_ over. Don't tell me now that you love me – it's only your guilt talking, and I don't do substitute relationships. Sooner or later, you would return back to your previous behavior, and where would be I then? Cowering on the floor, bandaging my wounds, excusing my … _clumsiness,_ is that it?"

Akito cringed. "But I changed!" He argued his dark eyes intense and earnest. "I really want a new chance with you and you said you loved me. So why are you so stubborn?"

Harry sighed. "No. Yes, you _did_ change, but I changed, too. You said I loved you. Notice the past tense. _Loved_." Akito's face became dark.

"You still love me." He insisted.

"Yes." Harry said calmly. "I always will. But not as a lover. _Never_ as a lover. I will listen to you, talk to you, be your friend, but nothing more."

Green eyes stared steadily into the black ones.

"I am done with you."

Akito's knees crashed onto the floor.

Dark eyes, full of grief stared after the departing man.

And his heart hurt, as if it were torn out of his chest and torn into million little pieces, thrown into acid and then burned in hellfire.

So it was true.

He inhaled a shuddering sigh.

He had lost his chance.

Oh, and did heartbreak hurt.

/*/

Harry stepped out of the room and headed to the small garden in the back of the estate. It was his favorite because it had magnolias, and they were magnificent in their splendor, blooming and releasing a subtle sweetly exotic scent.

He inhaled the air, smiling slightly. He had been afraid that he would make a blunder, what with him being alone with Akito, but it was alright. He was a little regretful, but it was for the best. Both of them were too deeply wounded and lived in two different worlds. Despite Akito being in the Military Academy, he was still incredibly sheltered, while Harry had already killed and knew about the world's ugliness just as he knew about its beautiful side.

Akito had to learn much about life.. and Harry… Harry had to learn about living.

"So there you are." Someone called him, and Harry smiled.

"Hatori." He acknowledged, sitting on the small porch by the pond.

Hatori nodded, smiling a slight smile. He was clothed in a gray business suit with a dark blue tie and a white shirt, indicating that he had just come from work.

"How was work?" Harry asked, as the man sat on the porch by him.

"Hm… It was alright." Hatori shrugged. "And how was your day?"

Harry snorted. "Could say the same. Shigure managed to burn the cookies, Aya chased after me to get me in some new collection of kimonos of his – " He shuddered, and Hatori chuckled, " – Momji found an abandoned kitten .. You know, usual."

Hatori watched Harry fondly as the latter narrated the happenings in the house dryly.

"And Akito? "He asked, his voice low.

Sharp green eyes looked into his. "We talked. He wanted to… well, for us to become a couple."

Hatori bit back a snarl. He really, _really_ wanted to strangle the impudent ex-godling. "And?" His voice was deeper, almost a growl.

Harry ignored it. "Told him, loudly and clearly, he got his chance, and he lost it. Besides, both of us changed. I will always love him on some level, but as a lover…. No." He shook his head, sighting exasperatedly. "Then, the dumbass had to grab me by the shoulder and well..." He smiled sheepishly as Hatori's eyes widened in recognition.

"You _tossed_ him?" Hatori asked, disbelievingly. At Harry's nod, he chuckled. And then, he laughed.

"Bet he wasn't too happy about it, was he?" He managed to get out as he tried to calm down.

Harry grumbled, but his lips quirked up in a smile at Hatori's mirth. He had developed a soft spot for the ex-Dragon Zodiac, but he tried not to think about it too much. Once bitten, twice shy, after all.

They were sitting by the pond in companionate silence.

"Harry?" Hatori asked, and those green eyes looked into his. "I…have a question for you. Please, don't be offended because… well, it's a little…" he fidgeted, unusual for Hatori.

Harry blinked. "Well, shoot." He commented, smiling. "I won't bite… much. I promise."

Hatori chuckled weakly as he loosened his tie. "Yeah… Do you… think of us as friends?" Harry nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Hatori nodded. "Thank you. But…" He gulped, his Adam apple bobbing nervously. "Could you… ever think of me as a … potential lover?"

Harry stilled. "What do you mean?" He whispered, still thunderstruck. A sea green eye looked into his orbs. "I mean… Harry, I have feelings for you. And I would like it if you… if you could give me a chance." Hatori spoke out seriously. "Could you… give us a chance?"

Hatori watched Harry sharply. Harry was so still – but that was natural, Hatori had, after all, dropped a proverbial bomb on him. And Harry knew about his –

"What about Kana?" Harry whispered, closing his eyes. Hatori felt a pang of pain at the insecurity in his voice. He sighed. ' _Damn you, Akito. You_ _did_ _a number on him, you bastard,_ ' he thought to himself venomously. Oh, well, he could always thrash the idiot later. Instead of that, he gently squeezed slender hand laying beside his, making Harry look at him. "We are different people now." He told Harry soothingly, his voice low and firm. "We could have, would have, but we didn't. We had a chance, but that chance passed us by long ago. Besides, she has a fiancé now and I… well, you managed to steal my heart." He smiled bashfully, and Harry's cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

Then, Harry squeezed his hand back, and Hatori's heart jumped with hope. Harry smiled at him, and it was as beautiful as sunrise, as first spring and then -

Hatori heard the most beautiful words in his life. "Let's make our own spring then, ne?"

/*/

Harry barely had a time to yelp before he was tugged into a ferocious embrace, and then his head was burrowed into that strong chest, and he scented salt and the sea and something uniquely Hatori, and that warmth seeped into him, chasing away the chill of loneliness, healing the wounds of his broken heart, and he knew, it would be alright.

It was worth it. All the torture, tears and doubts… and in that moment, he mentally thanked Akito for his fucked-up actions.

It was unintentional, but a welcome surprise, finding out that Hatori loved him, and Harry found himself embracing the man back, smiling blissfully. It had hurt to let go of Akito, but Hatori was worth it.

Always.

**_/The End/_ **

 


End file.
